Chronic Temperature
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are chasing after the lost bodies of murder victims when the young boy is kidnapped! What will Sebastian do to get his young master back? Rated M for violence and smut later on.
1. Cold

**Alright, so this is a gift for my friend because I had, at one time, promised her a story and it's long overdue!**

**This is sectioned off into about 4-6 chapters, which will probably be added throughout summer.  
**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Black Butler nor any of their characters (regardless of how fabulous they are)  
**

* * *

The crisp draft in the bedroom had a certain chill to it. It was the first sign that winter was ending and spring was beginning once more. As scarce sunlight drifted in through slightly parted curtains, a door was opened to the room. And, with that open door, came a new mixture of biting air to the room.

The once slightly closed curtains were opened wide, shining and glaring into the master of the house's eyes. Still partially asleep, it was really only a matter of time before the butler awakened him.

"Young Master, it is time to rise. You have quite the busy day ahead of you," Sebastian Michaelis murmured, jerking open the last of the curtains and going to his master's bedside, smiling at the sight of his rousing master.

_That damned demon, always looking so smug_, Ciel Phantomhive thought to himself as he sat up. Being master of the Phantomhive estate and owner of the Funtom candy and toy corporation took its toll on the young boy. Whether it was late nights doing paperwork or reprimanding his servants after he caught them not working and rather trying to catch glimpses of his butler at work, it exhausted him. Not only that, but every other week, Her Majesty had him running around and chasing people.

"Today I have prepared for you lavender tea from the ports of France along with a blueberry scone. I have looked through the newspaper and circled what articles were important to the case at hand, just as you asked." He brought the cup full of tea, with a saucer underneath, and the newspaper to him, bowing when he took them. He then went over and brought the blueberry scone back from the cart and set it on his lap.

As he read through the paper, he stopped at a certain word. "Scotland Yard has discovered a living victim. All previous bodies have been brought to an undisclosed location," he read aloud, looking to his butler.

"Perhaps they mean the Undertaker?"

"Possibly. Though, I have to wonder why."

"The families of the deceased may have requested it."

"Regardless, we need to investigate this afternoon."

Smirking, Sebastian made sure to mentally note the change in schedule. "Yes, my lord."

After an uneventful morning with Pluto scorching the lawn, Finnian yanking up important roots, Bard blowing up the kitchen, and Mei-Rin stumbling and breaking precious imported cups and plates, the young Earl and his butler had made it to the Undertaker's place of work. As Sebastian helped the young boy out of the carriage, they were greeted by the sight of a grieving family as they left the building, undoubtedly bidding their final farewells to their loved ones. Unfortunately for the suffering souls, they didn't realize what kind of hands they had put their loved one in. They weren't exactly the _wrong_ hands, but they could do better, in Ciel's opinion.

The demon butler opened the door and watched his little master walk inside, his air of confidence and pride returning tenfold, despite his irritating morning. He checked once more on the carriage and then followed inside, closing the door behind himself. However, both men were met with quite the sight to behold; Grell clinging desperately to Undertaker while the latter of the two was grinning like a maniac.

"Ahh~ So nice to see you, Earl~ And as always, a pleasure to see you, too, Mr. butler~" Undertaker freed himself of Grell and moved over to Ciel, pulling the boy into his grasp and using his long black nails to delicately tilt his chin up so they met eye to...well, hair.

Ciel snorted defiantly. "Undertaker," he snapped, shoving the strange man's hand away from his face, "we've come to see the bodies that Scotland Yard shipped to yo-"

He was interrupted by Grell's unmannerly squeal of, "Baaaasssssy~!" However, as he dove for Sebastian, the butler simply opened the door and let the man soar out.

"Strictly business, as expected~" The Undertaker released him and giddily moved to stand in front of the two. "You know the price. I believe you've come 'ere long enough, Earl."

The boy looked at Sebastian, having a silent agreement pass between them. The demon bowed at the waist, his hand on his heart. "Please wait outside, young master."

Once the door was closed and his master was out of sight, it took merely a minute to bring the silver-haired man into a fit of giggles and, inevitably, drool. When the slate-haired boy was allowed back inside with the red maniac, he saw his butler adjusting his gloves. Yet, he dare not ask what caused the retired shinigami to have fits of laughter and a look of euphoria in a matter of a minute, if not less. When the man composed himself, he allowed the duo into the back room. Once there, the Undertaker showed the youngest of the three the reports.

"The documents say little, mi'lord. Although, I have 4 of the 6 people murdered~ I made them pretty, despite their horrid deaths~" He pointed to the bodies of the victims. The young earl looked at him expectantly. "Someone took the remaining two bodies away from the crime scene before the Scotland Yard got there, then?" The retired shinigami shrugged, still grinning like a fool.

"These are useless to me, then," Ciel muttered, handing the papers distastefully back to him. After gazing at the corpses for a few minutes, he gestured for Sebastian to get the door. "That will be all for today." Once his butler opened the door for him they left the back and then eventually left the building entirely. He was soon helped back into the carriage, of course, after his butler disposed of the red menace once again.

Sebastian snapped the reigns of the horses to get them to start moving. "What are your plans, young master?" He knew the boy all too well and he was definitely planning something.

"We will have to head to the crime scene." Hearing a murmur of compliance, he felt the carriage jerk forward slightly as his butler pressed the horses to a semi-fast gallop.

Shortly after, they arrived at the scene. Sebastian once again helped him out of the carriage and then made sure that the horses were secured, keeping a close eye on his young master, who was currently staring at the blood splatters all around the sidewalk and wall. However, in that split moment, there was a muffled yelp of surprise as Ciel was tugged into the dark shadows of the alley. This, of course, resulted in concern and anger flashing through the dutiful butler's claret eyes. "Young master?"

...

There was no response.


	2. Contemplation

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**I also added in a comment that I received about Ciel, so I hope you like that.  
**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters (who are still fabulous)  
**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Ciel opened his eyes slowly as he adjusted to the dimly-lit room. He shifted and tried to sit up, but realized he was bound, his hands behind his back and something around his legs. Probably made of the same material around his upper body. He glanced around and scowled when he saw a figure lurking in the shadows of the room. The room itself wasn't very big and with only the moonlight coming from the window illuminating the room, he couldn't tell whether man or woman stood before him. Or beast, for that matter.

"Who are you?" He writhed a bit as the shadow stepped closer and reached down, picking him up. "Put me down this instant!"

"Ah, shut up." It was definitely a man. As the young Earl was tucked under the man's arm and carried out of the room, he quickly thought about summoning Sebastian. But, he wanted to find out what their deal was.

_I can take care of myself. I_ **refuse** _to rely on that bastard._ As he thought to himself, he was brought into a better lit room and dropped on what looked like a medical table. He lifted his visible eye to see the men's faces. He looked around the room, from what he could see, since he was laying on his back, and saw two bloody corpses on the ground. _The murder victims..._

"Get the sedative." The men moved around then came back, removing the binding from the boy and then holding him down as he began to struggle. The man that wasn't pinning him to the table took his wrist and pricked his skin, injecting the 'sedative' into his bloodstream. However, this resulted in him struggling more.

"Sebastian!" Enough was enough. He needed his butler. The contract that was hidden by his eye-patch made itself visible as it seemingly burned through the material. The light fixtures above them shattered, the room being covered in darkness. "My, my, you certainly are getting good at being kidnapped, young master."

The young Earl grit his teeth, snorting angrily. "Be done with them and untie me already, you cur!" There was a chuckle before the mayhem begun.

"Three against one is hardly a fair fight. I'm surprised you did not call me earlier." There were screams of terror, snapping of bones and then three _thumps_ on the ground. When it was finally silent, his legs were freed, but, unfortunately, the drug had taken effect.

"Stop it! Put me down!" Ciel shoved at the chest that his arm was leaning against and he struggled in the strong arms that caged him in. When those arms tightened around him, he twisted and bit down on his butler's arm. That did little to deter him, however.

Soon, they were outside, moving at a quick speed. The young Earl was still struggling, his skin all too sensitive and his body uncomfortable. The sedative hadn't really worked right. Instead of calming him down, his skin became more sensitive then it already was and had hazed his mind something terrible. Because of that, every little touch sent a shock through him.

Sebastian, obviously fed up with the games, used one of his hands to cover Ciel's mouth. He sighed heavily, continuing on even as the boy screamed and cried for help, which were all muffled decently. When they arrived outside the estate, he removed his hand and smashed his firm lips against his little master's soft ones, ultimately silencing him. He pulled away when he was sure that he was unconscious. He walked inside silently and moved to his master's room.

When all was said and done, the demon had managed to bathe him, dress him for bed and then tuck him in. He lingered in the doorway of his room with the candelabra, staring at his still unconscious master before heading out, closing the door behind himself quietly.

It wasn't until three hours later did anything stir in the mansion. Still late at night, Ciel's eyes fluttered open. He was hot. _Really hot_. He flung off the covers, his eyes murky.

Not trying to make much noise, the boy stumbled out of his room and down the hall in his confused stupor and then down the main staircase. After he got to the servant's quarters, he moved to the door at the front of the hall. He opened the door, squinting as he noticed the light was on. After adjusting, he looked at Sebastian, who had a book in hand and was currently giving him a concerned look.

"Young master? What are you doing out of bed?"

The demon butler got out of bed and set down his book, going over to his charge and picking him up. "You need your rest, it's been a long da-" He stopped talking when the boy shifted in his arms and leaned down, licking his neck in a long, slow motion.

"Stop questioning me and take me back to my room."

Claret eyes met purple and blue. The raven-haired demon could easily tell that his master was drugged. He chuckled and switched off his lights, walking out and closing his door behind him. "Very well, my lord," he murmured into the boy's ear as he made his way out of the servant's quarters and back to Ciel's room. Once there, he shut the door and walked over to his bed, meaning to set him down. Except, he didn't let go.

He sighed heavily, still not wanting to play games. "Youn-"

"Ciel." This caused the butler to pause and give him a strange look. "Call me Ciel." The strange look turned into a smirk.

"Any particular reason, _Ciel_?" he purred softly, now holding the boy to his body.

He gazed up at him with somewhat expectant eyes. "Yes." He looked away and then back at him, cheeks flushing.

"... I..."

* * *

**...  
**

**Cliffhanger~**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise!  
**


End file.
